Talk:Zoids: Chaotic Century
I noticed that we have a "Deleted Scenes" section for Guardian Force, but not for Chaotic Century. Would it be possible to make a "Deleted Scenes" section here as well? As an example, I clearly remember that in Zoids: Chaotic Century episode 29 (Japanese version), Karl gets a gun pointed at him by Ralph. Twice. Both scenes are deleted from the English dub. -Imperial Dragon 21:52, March 31, 2010 (UTC) You can make one, want me to make it? (Zoids Fanatic 21:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC)) : Either is fine with me! But should we gather more information on cut clips before we put in a section? -Imperial Dragon 22:03, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I don't own any episodes, but I can make the section. (Zoids Fanatic 22:27, March 31, 2010 (UTC)) Alright, I made the section. Feel free to use it (Zoids Fanatic 18:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC)) : Thanks! I've added what I can remember. I hope to later on find more scenes and put them in. -Imperial Dragon 21:54, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Typo(s) on the Character template First off, President Herman should be President Camford--she's Rob's mom, but they don't share the same last name. And how are we spelling Kruger/Krueger on the site? I always thought it had an "e" after the "u," because we're not umlauting it. The name is spelled several different ways (ex: Krüger, Kruger ''or ''Krueger). Comments? -Imperial Dragon 11:12, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind the President--changed that. I'm still curious about the spelling of Kru(e)ger, though. -Imperial Dragon 11:27, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I just wrote Kruger because it spellchecks correctly and is short XD (ANN lists it as his japanese name). Legacy would serve as a better-than-nothing reference I guess. As for the president, I know she is referred to as Louise by Dr. D in episode 16 of CC, and I know she is referred to as something by an assistant in another episode, but I can't find which one. I'm happy with whatever name is chosen, that one was just put in as a placeholder. However, I would like to know which episode(s) her name is given in, and what it is in japanese, that latter for no real reason other than curisoty (due to surname-first references and stuff like that). Slax01 12:08, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Anime it's Louise Theresa Camford (Encyclopedia confirms Theresa), models it's Louise Elena Camford. And the proper spelling would be Krüger/Krueger, buuuut names often lose umlauts, so yeah. Speaking of character template issues, it's Deed, not Dee. I think I caught it on all the templates it's on, but if anyone sees it in articles please change it. Pointytilly 18:29, June 1, 2010 (UTC) It's Theresa in the manga, too. For the Republican Colonel, I say we ditch the umlaut; it's just annoying to have to type that over and over again on the pages (or copy/paste for those who cannot). Some computer's can't properly display the umlaut either, isn't that right..? (So either Kruger or Krueger?) I don't really care either--I'd just like one to be chosen so the name is spelled consistently throughout the site. -Imperial Dragon 23:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I checked legacy, and yeah, Kru'e'ger, so I'm all for using that one as official. Given no other references, I'll go move the page now. As for Dee, that was just a copy-paste error (cut off the end), I'm *fairly* sure I put deed everywhere else. Slax01 Exchange rate Alright, so I know someone will likely bring up the fact that the comparsion between the Yen and the USD was wrong. Well, as something to calm the nevres of everyone, I did not just punch in 9 mil yen into a modern day exhange converter. No, I actually found the answer by using this , a historical converter. I punched in the date and time, and got the answer. And before that, I caculated the current rate of Yen back in 1999 and when compared to the USD of that time (which is .009090901), the answer was roughly the same with a small margine (I got 81,810). So, I'm just saying this ahead of time as to show I did not just pull some random number for a hat or caculated today's currency rates (which is over 100,000). I'm paranoid, yes. (Zoids Fanatic (talk) 05:48, November 9, 2012 (UTC)) :Umm, not everyone is from the US, and the show was made in Japan, not the US, so why convert it? In any event, you should state "US dollars in 1999" if you're going to do the conversion. Slax01 (talk) 02:03, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Because you would be suprised about how dumb people are when it comes to money. And usually, when explaining exchange rates you compare it to the USD unless the site is specifically based in a country (I.E. Austrailia, E.U., etc). Now, I can not say where the majority of our users come from, so I just went with the USD given that is my standard currency and the site is based in the United States. :(Zoids Fanatic (talk) 04:12, November 10, 2012 (UTC)) ::I cannot see any reason why we need to convert currencies. The price should appear as it does in the source in question. Even if there was a reason to do so, the conversion would be completely arbitrary- for instance, what is the exchange rate at the start of 1999? the midpoint? the end? the average over the year? over two years? the median? Maximum? Minimum? Etc. Plus, if we are converting currencies, why aren't we also adjusting for inflation? There are lots of reasons not to convert, so unless there is a REALLY good reason to covert, I say we shouldn't. Slax01 (talk) 10:19, November 11, 2012 (UTC)